The invention set forth in this specification pertains to new and improved simulated ball return toys and more specifically simulated ball return toys which can be utilized as games effectively simulating adult games such as tennis, ping pong and the like.
A number of different electronic game structures have been developed which effectively simulate various different adult games. The most prevalent of such game structures have normally been constructed so as to include a cathode ray tube and an appropriate electronic circuit structure enabling a light dot simulating a playing piece such as a ball to move back and forth between light bars simulating rackets or the like. These game structures have normally been constructed so as to include what may be loosely referred to as "scoring means" serving to indicate when such bars have been appropriately manipulated so as to cause such a light dot to reverse itself on such a tube. Game structures of this type are considered highly desirable for play and amusement type purposes.
Unfortunately cathode ray tube type simulated games as indicated in the preceding paragraph are both relatively expensive and relatively immobile. The costs of such devices has in many cases tended to preclude their being widely utilized. Further, since such games normally utilize as a cathode ray tube a conventional TV tube, it is obvious that they cannot be conveniently moved about from one location to another. For a toy type game to be effectively and widely utilized such a structure has to be sufficiently small in size so that it can be moved from one location to another without difficulty by users such as children.
As a result of the limitations of cathode ray tube type simulated games a number of efforts have been made toward the development of essentially mechanical type simulated ball return toys usable in simulating various types of adult games. Although such prior mechanical structures have been effective as toys they also are considered to be disadvantageous in character. In general such structures simulating cathode ray tube type games have tended to be undesirably large. This effectively precludes their being moved from one location to another. It is considered that the sizes of such prior essentially mechanical ball return toys or games is primarily the result of a lack of recognition as to how to construct a small sized, effective mechanical drive structure which will move a member carrying a light source simulating a ball.
Further, such essentially mechanical type simulated ball return toys or games are considered to be relatively undesirable in that the mechanical structures employed in them have been of such a character as not to effectively simulate the action actually achieved in an adult game such as tennis, ping pong and the like. In such an adult game when one of the players of such a game misses the ball a point is scored and the ball is temporarily located out of play until such time as a player serves the ball again. These prior mechanical type simulated TV games have frequently been constructed so that a movable member simulating a ball keeps moving instead of stopping when the ball has not been "returned" as in continuing the play through the manipulation or operation of the game.